Can I Stay With You?
by Sitebzen
Summary: Sasuke has a nightmare and so he wakes up Kabuto to solve this problem, however the medic would rather sleep than to help him. KabuSasu, slight AU


**Warning: **If you don't like **boy x boy** relationship then don't bother reading this. By the record this relationship is more like a crush nothing too serious.

**Sitebzen:** I had this idea when I was drawing a cute little **Kabuto x Sasuke** drawing. It was basically cute little Sasuke having a nightmare and waking up Kabuto so he can check his room for any signs of monsters that could be lurking around. Of course Kabuto is annoyed to be woken up in the middle of the night.

**A/N:** Sorry if the characters are too **OOC**. Just imagine Sasuke acting cute and childish. Not like the cold hearted bastard he is now. The only reason I'm saying this is because that's how I imagine him to be all cute and stuff. Oh and sorry if there's any spelling and grammatical errors. Writing is just not my thing. Anyways just read on and enjoy yourself!

This means **'thought'** and this means **"talk".**

oooOOooo

**Title:** **Can I Stay With You?**

oooOOooo

It was another peaceful night here in the hidden underground base of sound. A young silver haired teen was sleeping peacefully. The door to his room opened so slowly that the teen was unaware of the intruder that has entered his room. The intruder walked quietly to the sleeping medical nin. He was so close that the young boy could hear the other breathing in and out. It seemed wrong of him to wake him up, but the urge to touch him was too great.

At first the dark haired boy pushed away the bangs from the sleeping teen's face. This caused the older male to stir slightly in his sleep. It was like staring at a fallen angel especially the way the silver hair shinobi was sleeping. The blankets were down by his waist. His hair loose from the knot he usually wore and a light flush on his face. He wondered vaguely what the other was dreaming of. He came so close that he could just kiss the medic. The temptation was so great that he leaned in. It was a quick peck and noticed that the older teen was still sleeping.

He shook his head, 'What am I doing?'

He moved back and began to tug on the sleeves of the sleeping teen.

"Kabuto," said a distant voice that the sound shinobi could barely recognize.

"Wake up," the voice continued to become clearer.

He recognized the voice it belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha, the brat that started living with them ever since he decided to join sound. Trapped in between the realm of sleep and the living, Kabuto had two choices. He could wake up and see what the kid wanted or he could fall back asleep. At the moment sleep was more alluring. Kabuto grunted in his sleep as he buried his head deeper into the pillows. Annoyed that Kabuto didn't woke up he began to tug harder on the medic's long sleeves.

"Kabuto, wake up!" The Uchiha practically yelled.

"What do you want?" The sound medic said annoyed that his sleep was interrupted.

'This better be important.' Kabuto thought as he slowly got up in a sitting position and wiped off any sleep he still had.

He looked at the young brute before him waiting for a reply.

"I had a bad dream," Sasuke said as there were tears at the corner of his eyes.

Kabuto's right eye began to twitch.

'He woke me up for some stupid dream?'

"Do I care? Just go back asleep," Kabuto said as he went back to bed. He quickly covered himself with his blanket, but just as quickly Sasuke pulled the covers off. Kabuto didn't bother moving.

'Perhaps if I ignore him he'll go away.' He thought stubbornly. To his dismay the Uchiha was as stubborn as himself.

"I can't go back there. What if he gets me," he said fretfully.

"Who…Lord Orochimaru…?" Kabuto said finally turning around to face the Sharingan user.

"No, but that's even scarier. Come on Kabuto," Sasuke whined still tugging the other's sleeves.

This tactic was getting on Kabuto's nerves. As the workaholic he was he really needed sleep. From the look of things if he didn't help Sasuke he was certain the brat would keep him awoke all night.

"What do you want from me?" He asked the boy sighing in defeat. He might as well hear him out.

"Can you check my room for monsters?" Was the boy's replied.

"You got to be kidding me," he said looking at the other and dreading the seriousness in the other's face. He seriously hoped he was joking but he was dead wrong.

At first he was reluctant to help that is until Sasuke begged him with his puppy dog eyes that he didn't have the heart to said no. The older shinobi shook his head, 'For the love of Manda.'

He got out of bed and lit a candle to shine through the dark corridors of sound.

"This way Kabuto," Sasuke said leading the way as he pulled the other male's hand. If they weren't in this situation he would be blushing at the mere contact. He stopped by the door and said softly in a whisper, "It's in there."

Kabuto walked in and placed the candle on the drawer next to the bed. The young Uchiha sat on the middle of his bed and gesture down.

Kabuto made a face.

'Why am I doing this again?' He asked himself before shaking his thoughts away as he bend down on all fours and took a look.

"There's nothing there." He said dryly. Like there will be anything under there aside from the usual dust bunnies.

"Are you sure? Look harder." Sasuke demanded.

One thing he hated most about Sasuke was the boy's spoiled attitude. It always irked him. Seriously what was he…his babysitter?

Kabuto looked again and sighed, "There's nothing so stop acting like a baby and…"

He stopped as he stared up into the other's eyes.

'When did he get so close?' He thought as he found himself lost in the others eyes. They held a softer edge on them than usual.

Sasuke was at the edge of the bed looking down into the medic's eyes. Kabuto's eyes traveled down to the boys lips and stopped there. They were so close to each other that they could kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a panic voice.

"Nothing," he said pushing his glasses up and ignoring the sudden blush that appeared on his face. Seriously what was he thinking? He blamed it all on the kid. Sometimes Sasuke was too cute for his own good. He was thankful the room was dark that the other couldn't see.

"I'll be going. You can keep the candle if you want," Kabuto said lazily heading to the door.

"Don't forget the closet!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the closet. As if something was going to jump out at any second.

"Seriously Sasuke you have to stop acting childish," Kabuto said opening the closet. As expected there's nothing there.

"There, are you happy now?" He said agitated as his patience was running thin.

"Are you sure maybe you should check it again!" Sasuke barked out not satisfied with the way the other talked back at him. The medic fed up with the situation walked over to Sasuke and tangled him with the blanket.

"Go asleep," he demanded.

The younger teen struggled to get out from the sheet. "What the hell was that for?" He said finally popping his head out from the confinements of his own blanket.

Kabuto choose not to answer him and merely ruffled the boy's hair. "Just go asleep." The sound nin said as he left the room.

It was late at night and he was too exhausted. He crawled into bed and was happy to close his eyes. That is until he heard the door crack open. A sudden light illuminated the room. Knowing full well who it was he said, "What do you want now Sasuke?"

"Can I sleep with you," he said as he put the candle down and look at Kabuto. The silver hair shinobi opened his eyes and stared at a smiling Sasuke.

Too tired to argue he merely said, "Fine just for tonight. Just don't make any noise."

"Okay," a cheerful Sasuke said as he crawled into bed. "Can we keep the lights on?"

"Sure whatever," Kabuto responded half asleep.

Engulf in a peaceful silence Kabuto slowly fell asleep but was awoken by a small nudge on his shoulder.

"Kabuto…?"

"What did I said?" Kabuto said annoyed as he glared at the young brute or at least he tried but in this case he was too exhausted to follow it.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with you is all," Sasuke said as he kissed Kabuto softly on the cheek. This confused the medical nin.

"Goodnight Kabuto," he said smuggling closer. Kabuto couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Sasuke," he said putting his arms around the young brute.

They both fell asleep in each other's arm.

–**The End-**

**Sitebzen:** Yeah so **OOC** if you ask me. Like hell Sasuke would ever do that but none the less I thought it was cute. Just picture a chibi Sasuke all cute and stuff. Anyways I hope you like this as much as I did. Have a great weekend.

**A/N:** If I could come up with an excuse for Sasuke's behavior it would be this. It's all due to the affects of the medications he's taking. X3


End file.
